cellfandomcom-20200223-history
Es:Telefónica Móviles
Telefónica Móviles es la división de la compañía española Telefónica que agrupa las participaciones en telefonía móvil o celular del grupo. Telefónica Móviles es número uno o número dos en la totalidad de los países en los que opera. Al cierre del tercer trimestre de 2005 gestiona más de 89 millones de clientes, lo que le hace ser la segunda mayor multinacional del sector en occidente y cuarta en el mundo, con unos ingresos acumulados de 12.050 millones de euros y un beneficio neto acumulado anual de 1.543 millones de euros. Telefónica es también una de las mayores compañías de telecomunicaciones del mundo por capitalización bursátil. Su actividad se centra fundamentalmente en el negocio de la telefonía móvil, con la banda ancha como herramienta clave para el desarrollo de ambos negocios. Está presente en 25 países y cuenta con una base de clientes que supera los 145 millones en todo el mundo. Telefónica tiene una fuerte presencia en Latinoamérica, donde la compañía concentra una parte importante de su estrategia de crecimiento. El pasado 10 de marzo, Telefónica comunicó a la CNMV (Comisión Nacional del Mercado de Valores de España su intención de fusionarse con Telefónica Móviles, de la que controla el 92,46% del capital, mediante el canje de cuatro acciones propias por cada cinco de su filial. Presencia La Division Móviles de Telefónica gestiona operadores móviles o tiene participaciones en operadores móviles de los siguientes países: * Europa ** España Telefónica Móviles España con la marca Movistar ** Reino Unido con la marca O2 ** Irlanda con la marca (O2) ** Alemania con la marca (O2) ** República Checa con la marca (Telefónica O2) ** Eslovaquia con la marca (Telefónica O2) ** Isla de Man con la marca (Manx Telecom) * África ** Marruecos (Médi Télécom, participada por Telefónica Móviles, Portugal Telecom e inversores locales, operando bajo la marca Meditel) * América ** México con la marca (movistar); véase Telefónica Móviles México ** Puerto Rico (TLD Puerto Rico) ** Guatemala con la marca (movistar); véase Telefónica Móviles de Guatemala ** El Salvador con la marca (movistar); véaseTelefónica Móviles de El Salvador ** Nicaragua con la marca (movistar); véase Telefónica Móviles de Nicaragua ** Panamá con la marca (movistar); véase Telefónica Móviles de Panama ** Colombia con la marca (movistar); véase Telefónica Móviles de Colombia ** Venezuela con la marca (movistar); véase Telefónica Móviles Venezuela ** Ecuador con la marca (movistar): véase Telefónica Móviles Ecuador ** Perú con la marca (movistar): véase Telefónica Móviles Perú ** Brasil (Brasilcel, participada a partes iguales por Telefónica Móviles y Portugal Telecom, operando bajo la marca Vivo) ** Chile con la marca (movistar): véase Telefónica Móviles de Chile ** Argentina con la marca (movistar): véase Telefónica Móviles de Argentina ** Uruguay con la marca (movistar): véase Telefónica Móviles Uruguay En los países donde tiene la gestión del operador, sus filiales operan bajo la marca movistar, tras la unificación de marcas desencadenada por la adquisición de los activos latinoamericanos de BellSouth en 2004. En el resto del mundo, donde la participación de Telefónica Móviles no es mayoritaria, la marca movistar no se ha introducido a excepción de Irlanda, Alemania y Reino Unido donde compro la compañía móvil con sede en el Reino Unido (O2 Group). Historia A principios de los años noventa del siglo XX, Telefónica segregó su filial dedicada al negocio móvil en España (primero analógico bajo la marca Moviline y después GSM bajo la marca Movistar). Paralelamente, se desarrollaba la expansión internacional del grupo, con adquisiciones de operadores de telecomunicaciones, generalmente monopolios estatales, en Perú, Chile y Argentina. En la primera fase, estas compañías siguieron desarrollando y expandiendo su negocio como un todo, sin segregación de las filiales móviles. Telefónica Móviles era simplemente una empresa española. El siguiente salto cualitativo del grupo se dio con la privatización de Telebras en 1998. Telefónica, integrada en varios consorcios, consiguió el control del operador fijo de Sao Paulo (Telesp) y de varios operadores móviles, como los de Río de Janeiro (Telerj), Rio Grande do Sul. Paralelamente, Telefónica emprendió su expansión en el mercado mexicano. Primero comprando cuatro pequeños operadores pertenecientes a Motorola que operaban en el norte de México y creando una filial local con sede en Monterrey y luego adquiriendo Pegaso y fusionándolo con las operaciones que ya controlaba, moviendo la compañía a México D.F. En 2001, Telefónica Móviles trató de asaltar el mercado europeo mediante la adquisición de una serie de licencias de tecnología 3G en diversos países europeos. El caso de Alemania fue el más oneroso, adquiriendo por subasta, a través de un consorcio en el que también participaba el operador finlandés Sonera (Group 3G), una licencia por casi 6.000 millones de euros. También se adquirieron licencias en Austria, Suiza e Italia, llegando a crear una nueva marca, Quam, para sus operaciones en Alemania, Suiza y Austria. Sin embargo, ante la no disponibilidad de tecnología 3G a tiempo, Telefónica Móviles abandonó los países europeos en 2002. Finalmente, en 2004, compró los activos latinoamericanos del operador estadounidense BellSouth. De esta forma adquirió operadores móviles en mercados en los que no operaba (como Nicaragua, Panamá, Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador y Uruguay) y en los que ya tenía operaciones (como Guatemala, Perú, Chile o Argentina). En noviembre del 2006, Telefonica Móviles acordó comprar a la operadora de telefonía móvil O2 Group, con lo cual Telefonica ingresa al mercado británico, irlandés y alemán. ]] Movistar es la marca comercial del grupo de origen español Telefónica, y que opera en España y diversos países de Latinoamérica. Historia de Movistar en España Telefónica, con su filial TS1 (Telefónica Servicios Uno) comenzó las pruebas de telefonía móvil en el sistema GSM durante la Exposición Universal de Sevilla y las Olimpiadas de Barcelona de 1992, y el servicio, bajo la marca MoviStar, fue lanzado comercialmente en septiembre de 1995, aunque desde julio de ese mismo año la red estaba abierta para clientes extranjeros en roaming por España. Para entonces, ya existía otro servicio de telefonía móvil, también de Telefónica, llamado MoviLine, que operaba en analógico (a diferencia de Movistar que lo hace en digital). En julio de 1996 se lanza MoviStar Prepago, una tarjeta en la que el consumidor pagaba el servicio por adelantado y lo iba consumiendo más tarde. Más adelante, en marzo de 1997, se lanza MoviStar Activa, que mejora el sistema incorporando la posibilidad de recargar la tarjeta en tramos de 5.000 pesetas, para no tener que comprar otra nueva al agotar el saldo. En febrero de 1999 MoviStar comenzó a operar en la banda de 1.800 megahertzios, al llegar la tecnología dual a España. En marzo de 2000, la empresa consigue una licencia para operar en UMTS, la llamada Tercera Generación de telefonía móvil (3G), y en enero de 2001 se lanza comercialmente el servicio de GPRS (2,5G). En septiembre de 2002 se lanza el servicio de Mensajería Multimedia (MMS), con el que se pueden enviar mensajes que incorporan fotografías en color y tonos de sonido. En mayo de 2004 se lanza comercialmente el servicio de videollamada en la red de UMTS. La unificación de la marca Movistar En 2004, Telefónica adquirió todos los activos celulares en Latinoamérica de BellSouth. Ante la multiplicidad de marcas comerciales que llegó a tener fruto de esta adquisición, la obligación legal de dejar de usar la marca Bellsouth y la presencia de varias operadoras de Telefónica Móviles en un mismo país (como por ejemplo en Argentina, donde poseían Unifón), Telefónica decidió unificar sus operaciones bajo la marca que ya tenía en España y en otros países como México, Movistar, aunque renovando su logotipo: pasaba de componerse de las palabras «Telefónica MoviStar» a una nueva logomarca con una M redondeada de color azul o verde y la palabra movistar en minúsculas. Este cambio se hizo efectivo el 6 de abril de 2005, habiéndose presentado ante los medios y el público el día anterior, tras una gran campaña de imagen en la que no se revelaba el producto anunciado hasta ese mismo día. Brasil y Marruecos quedaron al margen de esta unificación de marcas al tratarse de empresas mixtas (joint-ventures) con Portugal Telecom (la primera conservó la marca Vivo, mientras que la segunda siguió con Meditel). La canción Walking on sunshine, de 1983, cantada por Katrina and the Waves (ganadora del Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión de 1997), fue usada por Telefónica en sus campañas publicitarias de presentación de la nueva marca en España y Latinoamérica. Logomarcas de Movistar En sus comienzos, la marca se presentaba con la palabra «MoviStar» acompañada de la T formada por puntos característica de Telefónica en aquella época, logotipo muy similar al de su empresa «hermana» MoviLine de telefonía móvil analógica. La palabra MoviStar tenía las letras «Movi» de color turquesa, y la «T» y «Star» de color dorado. El punto de la i era una estrella dorada también. Más adelante Telefónica cambió de marca por la que actualmente tiene, y el logotipo de la operadora móvil perdió la T, quedándose sólo con «MoviStar» en los colores y formas antes indicados. Pero esta imagen no duró mucho, pues pronto se adaptó a la nueva imagen de su grupo, con las palabras Telefónica MoviStar, con «Telefónica» en su verde característico, y en una versión especial, con el subrayado láser pegado a las letras; y «MoviStar» en color blanco y ya sin la estrella en el punto de la i. El logotipo actual de Movistar consiste en una M de formas redondeadas de color verde (si está sobre fondo azul corporativo) o azul, con la palabra «movistar» en minúsculas. En las comunicaciones de la compañía se emplean las minúsculas al escribir el nombre excepto si es la primera palabra de una frase, es decir, tal y como si fuera una palabra común, aunque esto no siempre se cumple y encontramos escrita en medio de una frase «Movistar». Telefónica además suele usar la negrita para distinguirla del resto del texto. Estructura internacional Telefónica ha agrupado sus filiales moviles latinoamericanas y Europeas en cinco regiones con el fin de conseguir sinergias y optimizar la inversión. Se han definido de esta forma: * Centroamérica: incluyendo los operadores centroamericanos (Guatemala, El Salvador, Nicaragua y Panamá) y México, con centro en México D.F.. * Región Andina: Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador y Perú, con centro en Bogotá. * Brasil, con ceno en Sao Paulo. * Cono Sur: Argentina, Chile y Uruguay, con centro en Santiago de Chile. * Europa Central: España, Irlanda, Reino Unido y Alemania, con centro en Londres. Mientras que la sede Corporativa de la Division Móviles de Telefónica se mantiene en Madrid. Países donde se usa la marca Movistar * Argentina (antes, Unifon y Movicom BellSouth) * Chile (antes, Telefónica Móvil y BellSouth) * Colombia (antes, BellSouth) * Ecuador (antes, BellSouth) * El Salvador (antes, Telefónica MoviStar) * España (antes, Telefónica MoviStar) * Guatemala (antes, Telefónica MoviStar y BellSouth) * México (antes Telefónica MoviStar o Pegaso PCS) * Nicaragua (antes, BellSouth) * Panamá (antes, BellSouth) * Perú (antes, Telefónica Móviles y BellSouth) * Uruguay (antes, Movicom) * Venezuela (antes, Telcel Bellsouth) Posición por país * Argentina; 1 de 4. Movistar, CTI Móvil (América Móvil), Personal (Telecom Argentina), Nextel Argentina. * Chile; 1 de 3. Movistar, Entel PCS (Entel Chile), Claro Chile (América Movil), Super Inalámbrico (Telefónica del Sur), Nextel Chile. * Colombia; 2 de 3. Comcel Colombia (América Móvil), Movistar, TIGO Colombia (Millicom). * Ecuador; 2 de 3. Porta (América Móvil), Movistar, Alegro PCS (Andinatel). * El Salvador; 3 de 5. TIGO El Salvador (Millicom), Claro El Salvador (America Movil), Movistar, Digicel El Salvador (Digicel Group), RED (Infonet). * España; 1 de 4. Movistar, Vodafone España (Vodafone Group), Orange España (France Telecom), Yoigo (Telia Sonera). * Guatemala; 3 de 3. TIGO Guatemala (Millicom), Claro Guatemala (América Móvil), Movistar. * México; 2 de 4. Telcel México (América Móvil), Movistar, Iusacell/Unefon, Nextel Mexico * Nicaragua; 2 de 2. Claro Nicaragua (América Móvil), Movistar. * Panamá; 2 de 2. C&W Panamá (Cable & Wireless Group), Movistar. * Perú; 1 de 3. Movistar, Claro Perú (América Móvil), Nextel Perú. * Uruguay; 2 de 3. Ancel (Antel), Movistar, CTI Móvil Uruguay (América Móvil). * Venezuela; 2 de 3. Movilnet (CANTV), Movistar, Digitel (Cisneros Group). Tecnologías La Division Móviles de Telefónica, con sus raíces españolas, ha sido siempre un abogado del uso de GSM. Europa ha sido el continente en el cual el uso de GSM ha sido mayoritario y prácticamente exclusivo (sólo en algunos países del este de Europa se usaron tecnologías diferentes). Sin embargo, su adquisición de operadores latinoamericanos en los que se usaban otras tecnologías (TDMA y CDMA) le ha llevado a una situación en la que existe una multiplicidad de tecnologías. En general, los operadores con TDMA están evolucionando a GSM/GPRS, mientras que los basados en CDMA siguen su propia evolución. En general, los operadores de la zona norte están empezando a desplegar redes GSM, así como los del Cono Sur. Tecnologías móviles utilizadas por la marca Movistar * Argentina = GSM 850/1900, 2 TDMA 800/1900 y CDMA 800/1900 + NAMPS 800, UMTS 850/1900, HSDPA. * Chile = GSM 850/1900, CDMA 800, 2 TDMA 800/1900 + NAMPS 800, UMTS muy pronto. * Colombia = GSM 850/1900, TDMA 800 y CDMA 800 + NAMPS 800 * Ecuador = TDMA 800 y CDMA 800 + NAMPS 800. * El Salvador = GSM 850, y CDMA 800 + NAMPS 800. * España = * España = GSM 900/1800 ; UMTS 2100 ; HSDPA . * Guatemala = GSM 1900 y 2 CDMA 1900. * México = GSM 1900, CDMA 800/1900. * Nicaragua = GSM 850, TDMA 800 y CDMA 800 + NAMPS 800. * Panamá = GSM 850, TDMA 800 y CDMA 800 + NAMPS 800. * Perú = GSM 850/1900, 2 TDMA 800 y 2 CDMA 800 + NAMPS 800. * Uruguay = GSM 850, CDMA 1900 + NAMPS 800 (estos últimos en etapa de desconexión), UMTS 850. * Venezuela = CDMA 800, GSM 850, NAMPS 800 (en desconexión). Competidores Competidores Los principales competidores de la Division Móviles de Telefónica España *Vodafone, el mayor operador móvil del mundo y que ofrece Internet móvil por módem USB, al igual que Movistar, pero sin límite de navegación (tarifa plana) *Orange España, que ofrece productos todo en uno, combinando telefonía fija y móvil *Yoigo, que ofrece Internet móvil sin límite de navegación (tarifa plana diaria), pero por UMTS en vez del más veloz HSDPA. América *América Móvil, la empresa de Carlos Slim, en Latinoamérica. América Móvil posee filiales en casi todos los mercados en los que opera Telefónica y es especialmente fuerte en México, a través de Telcel, la filial móvil del antiguo monopolio estatal, Telmex. Enlaces externos *Telefónica *Web Corporativa Internacional del Grupo movistar *Web Corporativa Internacional del Grupo o2 * Página web global de Movistar * Tarifas Contratos y Tarjetas Movistar España * Movilforum, foro de desarrolladores de Telefónica Móviles España * Página web de Movistar accesible desde dispositivos móviles * Movistar Argentina * Envío gratuito de mensajes SMS a Movistar Argentina * Movistar Chile * Movistar Guatemala * Movistar El Salvador * Movistar Nicaragua * Envío gratuito de mensajes SMS a Movistar Nicaragua * Movistar Panamá * Envío gratuito de mensajes SMS a Movistar Panamá * Movistar Colombia * Movistar Ecuador * Envío gratuito de mensajes SMS a Movistar Ecuador * Movistar México * Movistar Perú * Movistar Venezuela * Movistar Uruguay * Envío gratuito de mensajes SMS a Movistar Uruguay Internet móvil * Módem USB. Véase también * Acceso Multimedia Universal * Internet móvil * Operador móvil virtual * Ronysul * Telefónica Móviles de Chile * Telefónica Móviles Ecuador * Telefónica Móviles (in English / en inglés). * Caracteristicas de SmartPhone Category:es:Grupo Telefonica Category:es:Grupo Telefonica